(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat seat stand. The preferred stand can be compactly stored on a boat and then easily assembled for use with a removable boat seat, for example, on the shore.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,208, to Peterson, teaches a vertically adjustable table with retractable caster assembly. Base 3 includes four generally L-shaped tubular legs attached to the side faces 16-19 of center column 15.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,128, to Rogalski, teaches a supporting stand 10. Stand 10 has a center post 11 having a short tubular metal sleeve 15 at its lower end. Post 11, being inserted into sleeve 15, forms a limiting shoulder 16. Four supporting legs 14, formed of square tubular stock, each have an angular bend therein such that each leg 14 has a short vertical portion 33 and a relatively long angular portion 34. Legs 14 have their vertical portions abutting and received within sleeve so that the leg 14 uppermost ends 36 contact limiting shoulder 16. A screw 38 is threadably received at the intersection of the four legs 14 to prevent them from falling out of sleeve 15. The stand 10 is not designed to swivel. Further, legs 14 are "bent" on the leg diagonal rather that the leg side so that the stand has two "forward-facing" legs and two "rearward-facing" legs. This bend, along with limiting shoulder 16 do not permit leg "nesting" for stand storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,368, to Pollock, teaches a furniture pedestal having four star feet 17'. Feet 17' are formed from quadrant pieces 17.varies.a, 17'b, 17'c, and 17'd, having inner arcuate surfaces, so that when they are joined and secured by a collar 30', a central cylindrical opening 40 remains for receipt of the lower end of a swivel element 41. Swivel element 41 passes downward through stanchion pipe 15. The quadrant pieces 17'a, 17'b, 17'c, and 17'd are held together by cross staples 31.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,557, to Marschak, teaches a support for a stand and the like. Leg units A and B are each formed by welding two bent rods together along their vertical sections (10 & 12 and 20 & 22). The abutting vertical portions of leg units A and B (14 & 16 and B's unnumbered portions) are inserted upwardly into square-shaped coupling sleeve 24 to provide a relatively close fit therein. Upward insertion is limited by the inclined portion of leg units A a B (numbered 15 & 17 for unit A).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,583, to Marthaler, teaches a chair base having legs 6 having their upper vertical ends placed into the four corners of a cap 7 and a spreader block 9 forcibly inserted therebetween and welded. Cylindrical opening 10 through cap 7 and block 9 is to receive a chair swivel. The alternative embodiment of FIGS. 4 and 5 incorporates a swivel bearing 15 central to spreader block 14.